I’m Gone
by allyyyy
Summary: While Logan is doing business work in New York, he spots Dana. After learning she’s engaged, what will he do to get her back before it’s too late? LoganDana. Takes place after PCA.
1. You're Engaged

**I'm Gone**

**Author: **Lyss will be famous

**Summary: **While Logan is doing business work in New York, he spots Dana. After learning she's engaged, what will he do to get her back before it's too late? Logan/Dana. Takes place after PCA.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Zoey 101, why wouldn't this be out in theatres?

**Chapter One**

**You're Engaged?**

It was a surprisingly warm summer day in New York, and Dana Cruz — soon to be Lincoln—stepped out of her cab full of energy. As she walked into Starbucks, her heart was racing. Her boyfriend of 1 year, 9 months, 3 weeks, and 2 days, Kevin Lincoln, had finally proposed. She had been waiting for a while now, but she also felt respected that he hadn't rushed things to fast. He asked her over a candlelight dinner at his own restaurant. He proposed to her with a very nice diamond ring. The ring was the elegant princess-cut center diamond. With twelve round diamonds surrounding it and additional round diamonds along the sides. 3/4 carat total weight of diamonds set in 14K white gold. She figured Kevin spotted her eyeing it in the window of Kay Jewelers. She felt a little bad, though, because although the ring was very gorgeous, it cost $1,500. She was amazed to see it when Kevin opened the ring box.

She was daydreaming about her wedding, what she would wear, what she would do with her hair, just—everything.

All of a sudden, Dana felt a water on her shirt, and it was steaming.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, miss!" A lady exclaimed, getting napkins and wiping Dana's shirt.

"Don't worry, its fine." Dana said.

"I'm really sorry." The woman said.

"It's totally fine! Don't worry about it." She said.

The woman left, and Dana was next in line.

"What would you like?" The man at the counter asked.

"Um, I'll have a latte." Dana said, pulling out her wallet.

"Size?" The man asked.

"Tall." She replied.

"Any specific things? Specific flavor?" The man asked.

"Surprise me." Dana said.

After she paid, she got her latte and left. She looked around at the people in the line. One of them looked familiar.

"Logan?" Dana asked. If it wasn't him, she would feel so stupid.

"What do you want?" The man said sarcastically. He turned around to face her. "Dana?"

"In the flesh." She replied, smirking.

"What are you doing here?" Logan said, hugging her tightly. Surprisingly, she let him. She'd softened up a lot over the years.

"Starbucks? Getting a latte. New York? I live here." She said. "What about you?"

"I'm here on business. I'm a director now." Logan said, smiling. Dana could tell he felt proud of himself.

"That's great. How long will you be in town?" She asked.

"6 months. I wasn't really happy, but I have to do a movie here." Logan said.

"Well, now you get to spend some time with me." Dana said.

As the line scooted up, it was now Logan's turn.

"Go ahead." Dana said to him.

After he got his coffee, the two walked together out the door.

"Where are you headed?" He asked her.

"Just up the street to that law firm." She said.

"You're a lawyer?" Logan asked.

"Hey, I'm a great arguer. You should know." She said.

"Can't deny that." Logan said.

"So, are you in a relationship?" Dana asked.

"Me? Nah, I just ended one. Her name was Heather. We weren't that great together." Logan said. "You?"

"I'm engaged." Dana said, holding up her hand to show him the ring.

Logan's stomach dropped. Dana Cruz? Engaged? And, more importantly, not to him?

**Short first chapter. I'm so completely sorry if anyone else has this idea. If it has been written on here, I obviously did not see it, and I'm not trying to copy anything. Soo...review.**


	2. Day Date

**I'm Gone**

**Author: **Lyss will be famous

**Summary: **While Logan is doing business work in New York, he spots Dana. After learning she's engaged, what will he do to get her back before it's too late? Logan/Dana. Takes place after PCA.

**Disclaimer: **Nothing's changed. I still don't own Zoey 101. But I do own the characters that don't sound familiar to you. I don't own L.O.V.E., which is by Ashlee Simpson. kthx.

**Review Replies Down Under The End Of The Chapter.**

**(I'm Really Glad You Guys Like This Story!)**

**Chapter Two**

**Day Date**

Dana was finishing up at her office as her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hey, stranger." The voice replied.

"Logan?" She asked.

"The one and only." He said back.

She laughed. "What are you up to?" She asked him.

"Nothing. Just wrapping up today's shooting. We didn't get through much, but hey, it's the first day." He said. "You?"

"Oh, just finishing up at the office. Working on some cases. Going through some files. The usual." She said.

"Sounds fun." He said.

"Ha, yeah, if you want to call it that." She said.

"I was wondering...could I see you again?" He asked.

"Of course! Why couldn't you?" Dana said.

"I don't know I just figured...well, anyways, I can meet you somewhere tomorrow." Logan said.

"How about Starbucks?" Dana asked.

"Which one?" Logan said.

"Where we met today." Dana said.

"Great. Look, I gotta go. I'm meeting some guys and we're going to this restaurant." Logan said.

"Okay. See you tomorrow." Dana said, and she hung up.

**Zoey 101**

Dana got her brief case, and put the rest of her papers in it. She was really tired, and the coffee wasn't helping anymore. She shut off the light on her desk and walked down the hallway. She passed her bosses office.

"Dana." He shouted.

"Yes, sir?" She replied.

"Would you come in for a second?" He asked.

"Of course." She said.

She walked in the office, which was filled with paintings of sunsets and beaches. He pointed to the fruit basket.

"Orange? Apple? Banana? Pear? Something I didn't mention, but you'd like?" He asked.

"No, thank you." She said, smiling and shaking her head lightly.

"I heard the news. Congratulations." He said.

"Thank you." She said.

"Dana, I really don't want to sound rude, but we were going to have a little lawyer party, and of course, you're invited, and we were wondering if we could save a little money since you are the future wife of the man who owns it?" He said.

"Of course!" Dana said. "I wouldn't mind asking Kevin at all. Um, I'll get back to you Friday and tell you?" She said.

"That's great." He said, smiling.

"Um, I have to go now. I'm meeting a friend tomorrow." She said, taking a step back.

"Alright, Dana. Good night." He said, and Dana walked out of his office.

**Zoey 101**

Dana walked into her apartment and put her purse down on her couch. She went into her bedroom and turned on the answering machine. She had one new message.

_Wednesday, August 14, at 3:10 P.M._

"_Hey, Dana. I know you're at the office, but I didn't call your cell because I thought you might be busy. So, if you wanted to come to the restaurant tonight, you can. I miss you, and hope I can see you tomorrow night or Friday. Oh, before I forget, look in your kitchen. There's a little surprise. Have you made any plans yet? Well, I have to go. I'll call you later. I love you." Click._

Dana smiled. She loved Kevin. He was always so sweet.

She took off he clothes, and put on her pajamas. She loved to wear comfortable clothes after a hard day at work. She stepped into her fuzzy pink slippers and walked into the kitchen. When she looked up on the counter, there was a bouquet of red roses and a box of chocolates. "And it's not even Valentine's Day..." she said to herself. She walked over to the flowers and read the card. "_Just thinking of you..." _was what it said. Dana was really happy. Dana opened the cabinet and got out some microwave popcorn. She walked over to the microwave, and put it in. She walked up to her stereo and turned on the station that she always listens to, 105.8. As it came on, she discovered an Ashlee Simpson song playing.

_Grab my bag, got my own money  
Don't need any man in this room  
My boyfriend he'll be calling me now anytime  
I need all my girls to keep him off my mind_

Dana danced all around her small kitchen, singing into a spoon. She loved this song so much, it made her feel free and relaxed.

_So hold up we need another one  
What we got is all good_

L,O,L,O,L,O,L.O.V.E  
L,O,L,O,L,O  
Did you hear me say?  
L,O,L,O,L,O,L.O.V.E  
L,O,L,O,LO  
Oh did you hear me say?

The microwave timer went off, and Dana got out the popcorn. She opened the bag, her face right over it. "Ouch!" She squealed as the hot steam hit her face.

_I'm talkin' bout love  
I'm talkin' bout love  
Love is an energy, love is a mystery  
Love is meant to be true  
Love is a part of me, love is the heart of me  
Love is the best thing we do_

Dana went over to the sink, grabbed a wash cloth, rinsed it with cool water, and dabbed her face with it. She was fine, but the steam had made her feel extremely hot.

_L,O,L,O,L,O,L.O.V.E  
L,O,L,O,L,O  
I'm talkin' bout  
L,O,L,O,L,O,L.O.V.E  
L,O,L,O,L,O  
I'm talkin' bout  
L,O,L,O,L,O,L.O.V.E  
L,O,L,O,L,O_

As the song ended, the DJ came back on the air.

"All right, that was Ashlee Simpson with her new hit, "L.O.V.E.". Now, for our more important information, Hollywood director Logan Reese Is in New York. So, if you see cameras anywhere in New York, you might be in a movie!" The DJ continued to say something, but Dana didn't pay any attention. She giggled, and walked over to get a bowl to put her popcorn in.

Later, after she did the dishes and finished her popcorn, she went to bed. She had a big day tomorrow.

**Zoey 101**

Dana had taken a shower, gotten dressed, brushed her teeth, and was now on her way to Starbucks. As she opened the door, Logan was already waiting for her. She smiled as she stepped out of the cab.

"I got you a mocha umm...thingy." He said to her.

"Thanks." She said, smiling.

"It's fine." He said.

"So, where do you want to go?" She asked.

"Do you want to take a walk?" Logan suggested.

"Sure." Dana said.

They started walking down the street, talking about old times.

"I can't believe I haven't seen you since PCA." Dana said.

"I can't believe the last thing you did to me before we left PCA." Logan said.

Dana closed her mind and tried to remember what happened.

_It was May 31st, graduation day. They would never see each other again. The gang (Logan, Dana, Zoey, Chase, Quinn, Nicole, Michael) all smiled as they were taking their last picture together. After they finished the picture, Everyone else left, except for Dana and Logan. "So, wanna make out?" Logan asked her. She couldn't take it anymore. "Sure, Logan." She replied. As they moved forward, Dana kicked Logan in his balls and punched him in his jaw._

"Yeah...sorry about that." She said.

"It's fine." Logan said. "My jaw isn't broken anymore."

'Hey, you never told me...what's your movie about?" Dana asked him.

"It's about this guy...who falls in love with one of his best friends...but she's engaged." Logan said.

And Dana's cell phone rang.

**I know, it was still a little short. But, I'll try to make it longer next time. Thanks for all the reviews! So, review replies are below.**

**hjj48jc42**I am now!

**xStaciixLov3x**I'm glad you like it! Thanks.

**monkeypants17** I'm glad you think I write neatly. That's very sweet. Thanks!

**deadinside72**I'm glad you love it. Keep reviewing!

**Queen Latifah-Missy Elliott14**Glad ya like!

**Zinaalla**Ha, she did.

**-x-Anonymous Writer-x-**I replied to you personally already, but I'm glad you like it.

**rupertsbabe**Glad ya like!

**xxBritsterxx**Don't worry, I will.

**chichicutie24**Glad you like it!

Thanks for the reviews! Keep it up!


	3. Tiffany Saves The Day

**I'm Gone**

**Author: **Lyss will be famous

**Summary: **While Logan is doing business work in New York, he spots Dana. After learning she's engaged, what will he do to get her back before it's too late? Logan/Dana. Takes place after PCA.

**Disclaimer: **Nothing's changed. I still don't own Zoey 101. But I do own the characters that don't sound familiar to you. kthx.

**Review Replies Down Under The End Of The Chapter.**

**(I'm Really Glad You Guys Like This Story!)**

**Chapter Three**

**Tiffany Saves The Day**

"Hello." Dana answered as she flipped open her phone.

"Dana? Major problem. You know that case with that guy and that girl and that major scandal? Well, something bad happened." Tiffany, Dana's best friend and partner said with panic in her voice.

"Okay, calm down, Tiff. Do you have coffee with you?" Dana said.

"Mhmm." Tiffany said.

"Okay, good. Take a sip and put it down and I'll be there in like, five minutes. Okay? Good. Bye." Dana said.

"Logan, I am SO sorry. Tiffany needs me at the office. Something happened." Dana said as she put her phone back in her purse.

"It's fine. Call me, okay?" He said with a sad look in his eyes.

"Okay." Dana said, and she walked off in the other direction.

Logan watched Dana as she walked off until the other people on the sidewalk blocked his view. He felt like an idiot for saying that.

**Flashback**

"_Tiff, thanks so much for doing this for me." Dana said from the bathroom as she was putting her earrings in._

"_It's no problem, Dana, I owe you big for that time you gave Danny a black eye for looking down my shirt." Tiffany said, laughing at the memory._

"_Okay, how do I look?" Dana said, coming out of the bathroom._

_Tiffany looked up and down at Dana and smiled. "Absolutely gorgeous." _

**End Flashback **

Dana walked up to Tiffany. "That earpiece really worked, Tiff! Thanks so much for saving me back there."

"Dana, trust me, it was no problem." Tiffany said, smiling.

"What do you think he meant by that?" Dana asked.

"Well, isn't it obvious?" Tiffany asked, rolling her eyes.

Dana stared at her, waiting for a better answer.

"He _likes_ you, Dana!" Tiffany said, giggling. Dana stared at her for a few seconds until a man bumped into her, almost knocking her down.

"Come on, Tiff. Let's go get some ice cream." Dana said.

"Fine. But you're paying." Tiffany said. The two girls giggled as they linked arms and walked down the sidewalk.

**Zoey 101**

Dana looked at her cell phone and grabbed it before it fell off the table from vibrating.

"Ooooh, is it Kevin?" Tiffany asked.

"I don't know who it is." Dana said flipping it open and pressing the send key.

"Hello," Dana said answering her phone.

"Ohmygosh Dana! Ican'tbelieve I'm actually talkingtoyou! I haven't seenyouinforever! Logan says youlookfantastic! Andthat you're engaged! I can't believit!" The anonymous caller said.

"Um...okay...and you are?" Dana said.

"Well, duh, silly! It's Nicole!" The girl said.

"And Zoey!"

"Aw, hey you guys." Dana said putting on a happy voice and looking Tiffany in the eye. Tiffany looked straight back into Dana's eyes. She could read Dana like a book.

'_You're old roommates_?' Tiffany mouthed. Dana nodded and Tiffany smiled.

"You're in New York? No, that's great. Yeah, we should hang out. Can I bring my girlfriend Tiffany? No! I'm marrying Kevin, Tiffany's just a really good friend. Okay, how about _The Coldstone Grille_? Tonight at 7:00? Sounds great. See you then." Dana said and she hung up the phone.

"Hope you didn't have any plans tonight." She said to Tiffany.

"I do now." Tiffany said and they got up to leave. "So, who all do I get to meet?"

"Zoey and Nicole. Nicole's hyper and crazy, but you'll love her. And Zoey is the one who's all...calm. Everyone loves her. It gets annoying sometimes." Dana said.

The "Barbie Girl" song started playing and Dana stared at Tiffany as she reached in for her cell phone. "Ugh, it's Adam." Tiffany said and she hit her ignore button. Dana kept staring at her.

"What?" Tiffany said looking up.

"Barbie Girl?" Dana said.

"Hey, I like the song. It's very catchy. Plus, it's cute." Tiffany said.

"Haha, whatever. Dana said.

**End chapter**

**I haven't updated since March! I'm so sorry! I'll try to update more often. I'm back!**

**Review please. And thanks for all the chapter 2 reviews!**


End file.
